His Scarf
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Everybody thinks Natsu Dragneel only knew about battle and food. But is he that dense when it comes to love and relationships?


_**It's been years still FairyTail belongs to Mashima sensei.. But I ain't giving up..**_

She was frustrated from same thing happening every day. Natsu and Happy always keep causing mayhem in her apartment. They would eat and left food crumble all over the furniture and do not ask about her bedroom.

But she was most frustrated because Natsu wasn't here. It's been a week since she last saw him. He was on mission to Drazzila city with Erza, Wendy and Gray. He did not took her with him because she had sprained her leg in last mission.

Lucy remember Natsu nearly burned whole Magnolia when he wasn't able to find his scarf. He did not know where it went but he had to left for the mission because Erza talked to him in the corner.

Lucy stretched her hands and moved her legs. She can feel it was healthy once again. No more pain or swelling.

The sun was shining brightly through the slip in the curtains, directly onto Lucy's bed. She never had been a person that slept long or enjoyed staying in bed but since she came to fairytail. She started cherish her bath and sleeping rituals.

Her apartment felt empty because certain dragon slayer was not here to make noise and eat her food.

Lucy sat at the corner of her bed. Natsu Dragneel always keep smiling and getting into fights. He was ditzy when it comes to love or relationships. He only understands food and friendship. Lucy had no slightest idea why she fell for him. It was annoying she was being miserable over him and she can bet he was having fun somewhere while stuffing food in his mouth.

Lucy sighed and got out of bed. She was one to judge, when even she couldn't resist his charms. It had been such a shock to realise that she had fallen for him, that she very much enjoyed their daily arguments and how his onyx eyes turn fierce when he got riled up with fighting Gray.

And his sleeveless vest was blessings to her because she can stare to the muscles on his arms became more and more prominent because of how tight he clenched his fists. Well she never would have imagined that she actually would fall for him, but those moments she spent with him.

Happy told her he cried when she left to see her father. When things changed between them? At first it had been weird to normally talk to Natsu , but the more often it happened the more she craved for those time with him.

Whenever they are on mission with others she look forward to spend time with him. It was nice to finally talk to someone who actually could follow, and even more! Natsu had given her so much input, ideas and viewpoints she would never have imagined on her own! It was quite irritating how they could talk for hours without even noticing in private, but whenever someone else was near he would leave her to have a battle with them.

Boys are really dense can't they see when a girl is interested in them. But Natsu was whole different level.

Lucy got used to it, inside her apartment it was safe to be themselves, but outside he was nothing more than the best friend she was to him.

"Well maybe that's for the best" she murmured while walking into the bathroom that he loved to take bath with Happy. She didn't want to imagine what would Levy, Mira, Cana would say when they found out about her tiny crush! She better not thought about that.

Now she had three perfect Natsu free weeks ahead of her. She won't grill her ass over him. She closed her eyes.

"_Luce_"

His heartthrob smile framed her mind.

She opened her eyes who she was kidding, she was far to gone to return.

Lucy took a quick shower and decided to relax today with a good book in front of the big fireplace in her apartment. She was still clad in towel when she saw little white under her wardrobe.

It could not be. She took it out and gasped.

Natsu's scarf? It was missing but it was here all long. He wasn't here she can still use it.

Lucy picked it up when suddenly the scent of it had hit her nose and she was lost. She had actually forgotten her own bloody name for a second. So she went back into her room with a dreamily expression and buried her face in his scarf which was pressed to her nose to breath in his scent.

It was like she was in his arm.

Safe and warm.

Scarf pressed to her nose she took a deep breath and smelled his musky cinnamon familiar soothing scent and, and something that was just him...

Without thinking it over Lucy pulled the scarf over her self .she was just wearing her long shirt with his scarf. It was far to big for her, the hem reaching mid-thigh.She grabbed a book and left her room with a lost-in-thought smile gracing her lips. She went to her bedroom to enjoy her novel.

She was lost in her thoughts when she did not notice his presence. She was dead in her tracks when she saw him sitting there. Hands behind his head in headrest. He was not making any move. Which was bizarre. Natsu Dragneel never remain silent. She felt his eyes burning gaze unto her.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of pink while his view glided over her, slowly until it stopped at the white dragon scale scarf on her chest. She gulped as his eyes went back to her bare legs and Lucy had to stop herself from pulling the hem even further down, she was embarrassed enough, no need to show him how uncomfortable his gaze could make her.

"N-Natsu , what are you doing here. You were off to the mission?" She squeaked out. His eyes move up to meet hers oh so slowly.

"I wanted to see you so I came back. You didn't miss me?" He asked back with a raised eyebrow. There was an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"N-No!" Lucy took a calming breath and asked: "I thought you will be gone till next weekend. So I wasn't worried as Erza and Gray was there with you.But you guys finished the task in half of time" Her voice sounded panicked, even to her own ears.

"We are fairytail mages nothing is more stronger than us. So we kicked the monster out and returned with huge sum. But most of the time I was missing you." He looked into her eyes. As he walked towards her. She was feeling nervous and all of sudden change in room temperature.

"But... but you weren't missing me that much. I bet you were enjoying your food and fighting more!" Lucy took a small step back, as she took one step back he took two step closer.

Damn it her shirt wasn't helping her. It was literally transparent and the short hem and most importantly his scarf around her neck and resting on her bosom. Natsu advanced in her direction his eyes following her movements and followed her, his eyes ranked over his scarf around her soft skin, he came closer, his eyes fixed on her cleavage. The pullover's neckline was showing more of her breast than it covered.

Her breath quickened with yearning for something. A fire blazing under the storm. Natsu moved slowly, he looked like a predator ready to pounce on his prey and put his teeth in it. She began to shiver and took another step back but her breathing nearly stopped when her back hit the wall.

Damn she was trapped.

No, her mind demanded,you will not back down!Another deep breath and Lucy stood with her head held high and shoulders pulled back. She didn't realize that this put her cleavage more clear to his eyes, even she didn't noticed but the dragon slayer surely noticed, the left corner of his lips pulled up.

"I was worried and wondering where I've lost Igneel's scarf but I must say I don't regret it." He came to stand so close before her, that she could feel his breath on her face, smelling his heavenly scent with every breath she took.

"I..." She began, when she felt his fingertips moving on her thighs slowly lifting the hem of the shirt , making goose bumps appear on her skin. While his other arms played with her silky golden locks.

Lucy was utterly shocked. He bend to her level and his hit breaths hitting her face.

"You can keep it..." He whispered in her ear, his lips lightly tracing her earlobe , "If you promised to wear it more often." His lips pressed into the sensitive spot underneath her ear and Lucy bit hard into her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. She could feel his fingers running on her skin, leaving the trail of fire behind.

"Na-Natsu what are you doi-doing?" she was barely audible and forming a sentence.

"I ain't that stupid Luce. I ain't that stupid." he winked at her seductively, her soul nearly left her body.

He was gone. Leaving behind a very flustered and confused Lucy Heartfilia.

A smile gracing her lips as she clutched his scarf..

X_X

_**A/n: Just a random drabble between nalu.. Natsu Dragneel isn't that stupid folks.. Read and review of you liked it.. Ja..**_


End file.
